1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for the preparation of substituted or unsubstituted arylketoamines from substituted or unsubstituted arylisonitrosoalkanones.
Substituted and unsubstituted arylketoamines are chemical intermediates of great importance by virtue of their relationship to ephedrine and ephedrine-like substances. For example, the derivative .rho.-hydroxyphenylethanolamine (octopamine) is a sympathomimetic which produces vasoconstricting and cardiotonic effects.
2. Related Applications
The present patent application is commonly owned by the same Assignee as the following cases:
Ser. No. 08/106,030 filed Aug. 13, 1993, entitled, "Process for Preparing Substituted and Unsubstituted Phenylglyoxals from Corresponding Substituted and Unsubstituted Acetophenones".